Amour et Attirance
by OwllDeer
Summary: Parfois l'amour est dur. On est amoureux de quelqu'un mais cette personne ne le sait pas. On se demande si il/elle nous aime ou non, si il/elle pense à nous ou non. C'est ce que vit Maître Panda chaque jour avec Mathieu. Cela le rend triste et tête en l'air. - Yaoi, SLG, Salut les Geeks, Mathieu x Maître Panda, Panthieu.


_Bonjour bandes de lamas ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle Fanfiction qui s'intitule « Amour et attirance » sur l'un de mes couples préférés, le Panthieu (Maître Panda x Mathieu). Elle sera en plusieurs chapitres. Désolé si certains chapitres sont petits. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes. Je veux de l'indulgence, s'il vous plaît, merci. Bonne lecture mes p'tits poussins ! ^w^ _

* * *

**CHAPITRE I : ATTIRANCE SECRÈTE.  
**  
Les jours étaient de plus en plus durs pour lui. Notre pauvre Panda avait souvent la tête dans les nuages. Les autres le remarquaient et en étaient un peu inquiets. Oui, Maître Panda était bel et bien amoureux.  
Dès que le Panda croisait le regard de celui qu'il aimait, il rougissait et transpirait. Il était fou de lui. Il le trouvait si attirant et si beau. Il avait de si beaux yeux et un corps parfait. C'était l'homme parfait pour lui.

C'était dur à croire mais il était bel et bien tombé sous le charme de son propre créateur, Mathieu.  
Ce dernier ne le savait pas. L'ursidé noir et blanc en était inquiet. Comment pouvait-il être amoureux de celui qui l'avait créé ?  
Pour certain c'était impossible mais pour d'autre c'était tout le contraire.  
Mais est-ce que Mathieu était gay, hétérosexuel ou bisexuel ? Le Panda n'en savait rien. Il fallait qu'il lui demande.

Un beau jour, Mathieu, remarquant depuis pas mal de temps que le Panda avait l'air triste et tête en l'air, alla le voir. Ce dernier se trouvait dans sa chambre en train d'écouter toute sorte de musique. Il adorait écrire des chansons voir même en écouter. C'était sa passion.  
Par simple politesse, il toqua à la porte, attendant une simple réponse.  
L'ursidé l'entendit et posa son casque sur le lit.  
Il se leva, s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit.  
Dès qu'il vit le présentateur, il rougit telle une tomate et transpira à fines gouttelettes.  
Il sourit d'un air timide et le fit rentrer dans sa « grotte ».  
Le Panda s'assit à nouveau sur son lit ainsi que Mathieu. Ce dernier lui sourit. Il s'approcha de l'ursidé et lui posa une simple question :

_**« Mec, je trouve que tu vas pas bien depuis pas mal de temps. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive ! »**_

L'autre hésita avant de lui répondre :

_**« Rien de grave ne t'en fais pas!  
-Non non ! Tu as l'air vraiment mal et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ! Je tiens à toi mec ! Tu fais parti de mes meilleurs amis et te voir dans cet état-là me rend triste.**_

_**-Mais je te dis que je vais bien ! Ça se voit comme même, non ?  
-Non mec, tu as l'air plus mal qu'autre chose. »**_

Le Panda soupira. Il le regarda d'un air triste et désespéré.

_**« Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un mais je ne suis pas sûr que cette personne m'aime.  
-Ah oui ? Qui est-elle ?  
-Euh... Une fille !  
-Ça m'étonnerai qu'elle ne veuille pas sortir avec toi ! Tu es génial ! »**_

Face à ce compliment, il rosit et sourit. Personne ne lui faisait autant de compliments.

_**« Merci Mat' !  
-Mais de rien voyons ! C'est normal !  
-Oui !  
-Bon j'y vais ! »**_

Le créateur se leva. Le Panda, se rappelant à l'instant qu'il devait lui poser une question, lui prit la manche, le faisant s'arrêter. Grave erreur, cela fit tomber Mathieu sur le Panda.

5 secondes après cette chute si inattendue, ils rouvrirent les yeux et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Se rendant compte de la faible distance entre leurs deux visages, ils rougirent et se reculèrent.

Mathieu se releva et tendit sa main vers son fidèle ami. Maître Panda lui prit la main et se releva. Il sourit et dit :

_**« Au faite, je voulais te demander si... tu préférais les filles ou les garçons ou même les deux. »**_**  
**

Le créateur fut surpris. Personne ne lui avait poser cette question.

_**« Ben comment dire c'est un peu gênant mais bon... j'te fais confiance. J'suis hétéro.»  
**_  
L'ours lui sourit. Mathieu sortit de la pièce. Le Panda soupira. Il désespérait encore plus.  
Si ça se trouve Mathieu ne sera peut-être jamais amoureux de lui... Mais il ne fallait pas désespérer !  
Il fallait y croire !

* * *

_Fin de ce premier chapitre ! J'essaierai de poster plus souvent ! J'ai des révisions pour le brevet blanc et du coup j'aurai sûrement moins de temps pour poster !  
N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! ^o ^ /)_


End file.
